Lunar Night
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Life is filled with love and danger, with death and rebirth. And following the footsteps of his father, the young prince Lunar Night will know love is a song that never ends.
1. Cast

_**LUNAR NIGHT**_

Life is filled with love and danger, with death and rebirth. And following the footsteps of his father, the young prince Lunar will know love is a song that never ends.

* * *

_**CAST**_

Bambi - Lunar Night (Pony OC)

Bambi's Mom - Luna (My Little Pony)

Great Prince - Godzilla (Godzilla Final Wars)

Thumper - Shining Armor (My Little Pony)

Flower - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony)

Faline - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Friend Owl - Archimedes (Sword In The Stone)


	2. The Prince Is Born

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**A PRINCE IS BORN**_

* * *

Off-screen singer: _**Love is a song that never ends**_

_**Life may be swift and fleeting**_

_**Hope may die yet love's beautiful music**_

_**Comes each day like the dawn**_

_**Love is a song that never ends**_

As the music plays the titles appear.

Robert The Adventurer

Presents

_Lunar Night_

**_One simple theme repeating_**

_**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**_

_**Love's sweet music flows on**_

Off-screen chorus: _**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**_

_**Love's sweet music flows on**_

It is a peaceful day in the Everfree Forest, where all sorts of creatures lived, sometimes being threatened by their most dangerous enemies, man. A brown owl flew and landed on a tree branch getting ready to sleep, he's Archimedes. He walked inside the hole; he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Outside, a squirrel name Hammy began to wake up from his sleep; he looked down and saw Archimedes snoring.

Hammy yawned and stretched his body; his tail moved which revealed a chipmunk named Dale who was sleeping then he reached for Hammy's tail and placed it back on him.

On a nest, a bird gave two chicks a stick of berries. The two began to fight as another one watched and ate the berries off, causing the other two to stop.

Meanwhile by a cave, a young colt came out. He is a colt with a white coat, a multicolored blue mane and tail also with blue eyes; he's Shining Armor. He yawned and leaned against the branch. Suddenly, a white bat named Bartok flew around the forest, telling everyone that a newcomer is here. Shining and his parents poke their heads out of the cave and they ran out.

A few animals named RJ, Vern, and Ozzie watched the birds fly by and knew that a newcomer is here. They ran on four legs to catch up. Hammy and Dale finished eating and ran off. Archimedes is still asleep, but woke up from the thumping noises.

Shining - Wake up, wake up!"

Archimedes woke up and groaned,

Archimedes - Oh what now? Hey, what's going on out here?"

Shining - Wake up Archimedes! Wake up!" It's happened, the new prince is born!

Pinkie - We're going to see him.

Shining - Come on, we better hurry up!"

Shining and a group of fillies named Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie ran off.

As we see all the animals approaching a thicket, they all came upon an alicorn with a dark blue coat, a blue mane and tail that sparkled like the night sky with eyes of the same color, and a crescent moon on her flank sitting in the corner of the thicket, as she laid right next to a young colt. She's Luna, the colt's mother.

Twilight Velvet - Well, look at him.

A unicorn named Twilight Velvet said as everyone looked at the baby colt, that had a black coat with blue streaks in his black mane and tail, and blue eyes and like his mother he to was an alicorn. It just so happen though that on Twilight's back was a sleeping little unicorn filly that was around the same age as the young colt, this little filly had a purple coat, a multicolored purple mane and tail, and violet eyes. This was Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor's little sister.

Archimedes entered the room and smiled at Luna and the colt.

Archimedes - Well, this is quite and occasion," Yes sir, it isn't everyday that a prince is born. You ought to be congratulated."

Night Light - Yes, congratulations,"

A unicorn named Night Light, Twilight Velvet's husband said as everyone congratulated Luna.

Luna - Thank you very much,"

Luna smiled and turned to her baby,

Luna - Come on, wake up. We have company."

The colt opened his blue eyes and stared at the crowd.

Night Light - Hello,"

Twilight Velvet - Hello little prince,"

Pinkie Pie - Hello young prince,"

Pinkie said to the young colt

The baby looked confused as he saw Archimedes, who smiled at the little guy as he went hoo hoo. He leaned closer and hooed again as the colt got scared. Archimedes chuckled and smiled at the colt who smiled back.

Shining - Look, he's trying to get up,"

Shining said, he and the others saw the colt trying to get up on the ground, so he tries to walk. He takes another attempt to get up, but this time it works and he walks a bit. Shining is impressed as he looks between the colt's legs, but the colt looks at him curiously.

Shining then walks around the baby, like as if taking a check on him. He then sees that the colt is kind of wobbly, and turns to his parents.

Shining - Kind of wobbly, isn't he,"

Twilight - Shiny!

Twilight scolded.

Shining - Well, he is,"

He looked at the colt,

Shining - Aren't you?"

The colt nodded in agreement, then lets out a small growl that scared Shining away and makes the colt back away to Luna. The crowd chuckles after that

Archimedes stopped laughing,

Archimedes - Looks to me like he's getting kind of sleepy,"

He watched the baby yawning.

Archimedes - I think it's time we all left."

Everyone began to leave the thicket. Night Light and Twilight are about to leave the thicket, but they turn around and saw Shining trying to look inside the colt's mouth while he yawns.

Twilight - Shiny, come on,"

She said. Shining heard and ran to his mother, but he looked back at Luna.

Shining - What are you going to call him?"

Luna - Well…I think I'll call him…Lunar, Lunar Night,"

Shining - Lunar Night.

Shining repeated and ponders for a moment; he nodded,

Shining - Yeah, I guess it sounds alright,"

Then he left the thicket.

Luna looked at the colt, now known as Lunar Night,

Luna - Lunar…. My little Lunar.

She said as she nuzzled her son, knowing that he has a great future when he grows up.

From the cliff not to far away from the thicket, a large mutated lizard with spikes that go from his back to his tail and dark green scales watches the scene proudly; he's Godzilla, the Great King of the Everfree Forest.

Godzilla smiled lightly knowing that when Lunar grows up, he'll be a good successor like him.


	3. Lunar Learns To Talk

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**LUNAR LEARNS TO TALK**_

* * *

Sometime later, Luna walked through the forest as young Lunar is catching up, finally walking. Hammy and Dale were eating berries until they spotted Lunar walking.

Hammy - Walking already, well what do you know,"

He smiled. Lunar is still walking normal, but he began to lose balance luckily he didn't fall. Lunar smiled and followed his mother.

Luna walked until she saw Mr. and Mrs Cake and their kids Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

Mrs. Cake - Good morning Luna,"

Luna - Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cake,"

Mr. Cake - And where's the young prince this…oh,"

He saw Lunar then he and the family walked in front of him,

Mr. Cake - Good morning Lunar."

Pound and Pumpkin - Good morning young prince,"

They greeted. Lunar watched the family walk away, but he saw Pumpkin coming back,

Pumpkin - Goodbye,"

Then she left to catch up.

Later on, Lunar kept walking until…

Simba - Good morning young prince,"

Shadow turned around and saw Simba and his cub Kiara smiling at him.

Kiara - Good morning young prince,"

She said. Lunar smiled and walked off until he saw something burrowing from the ground and it was coming towards him.

Suddenly, Timon popped out of the surface,

Timon - "Good morning,"

He looked up at the sky,

Timon - "Nice sunny day,"

He began to dig back underground as Lunar looked at the hole. He then smiled and ran to the tall grass, but he's now having trouble because he's on top of the tall grass and fell to the floor.

Luna, Twilight Velvet, Shining and the other fillies saw Lunar on the ground.

Pinkie - What's the matter?"

Rarity - What happened?"

Shining Armor - Did the young prince fall down?

Shining asked as Luna nuzzled her son.

Luna - No, he's all right,"

Shining - He doesn't walk very good, does he?"

Shining asked only to be scolded by his mom.

Twilight - Shiny!

Shining - Yes mom,"

Twilight - What did your father tell you this morning?"

She asked with her right eye brow up .

Shining - If you can't say something nice…"

He stopped for a moment,

Shining - …don't say nothing at all,"

He looked embarrassed after that.

Luna - Come on Lunar, get up try again,"

Shining - Come on get up,"

Pinkie - Come on get up Lunar.

The fillies besides Pinkie all said as Lunar got up slowly and carefully. He and the other kids walked, but they began to run playfully. They all laughed as they slid down the slope. They watched Lunar, who stood there.

Lunar took a small step until he slid down and the others laughed.

Shining ran towards the log and stopped; he turned around and began to shine his horn until it glittered from the sun.

Lunar and the others came not long after that.

Shining - I'm shiny. That's why they call me Shining Armor,"

Echo - That's why they call me Shining Armor,"

The echo in the log repeated when it got his attention.

Shining - Shining!

He shouted.

Echo - Shining!

The echo repeated. Shining grinned and he and the others ran through the log and out of it. They continued running around laughing and playing as the kids hopped over the log and Shining stopped. The young alicorn looked at it like he can't go further.

Shining - Come on, you can do it,"

Shining hopped on the log,

Shining - Hop over like this,"

He and the others hopped over the log next to Lunar and back to the other side,

Shining - Like this."

Lunar smiled and began to move back. The Shining and the fillies hop on the log, watching him get ready. Suddenly, they gasped and jumped off when Lunar ran and hopped over, but only half of it.

Shining shook his head,

Shining - You didn't hop far enough,"

Lunar moved his leg to the side,

Shining - That's it! Now the other one,"

Lunar did what he said and moved his other leg, but its caught on his other leg. Lunar began to lose balance while the others ran away when suddenly Lunar fell on Shining. He lifted his head up from the bottom Lunar is on,

Shining - Sheesh, What happen that time?"

He then got out from under Lunar.

Later on, they saw birds chirping and eating the berries from the tree branches. They watched as the birds stopped and looked at the group. Lunar tilted his head in confusion and looked at Shining, asking him what those are.

Shining - Those are birds,"

Lunar - Brr…brr!"

Lunar said trying to speak.

Shining - Look, he's trying to talk,"

Shining said excitingly.

Lunar - Brr!"

Lunar said, looking at the birds.

Rarity - He's trying to say 'bird,'"

Rarity said.

Shining climbed on the rock and began to help the alicorn,

Shining - Say 'bird.'"

Lunar - Brr,"

Shining - Bird,"

Lunar - Brr,"

Tails shook his head,

Shining - Uh uh "Bird!"

Pinkie - Come on, say 'bird,'"

Pinkie said as the birds flew in front of Lunar as the other fillies helped Lunar out.

He took a deep breath and shouted it out,

Lunar - Bird!"

The fillies laughed and ran towards Luna and Twilight.

Pinkie - He talked, he talked!"

Shining - He talked mom,"

Rarity - The young prince said, 'bird,'"

Lunar smiled,

Lunar - Bird, bird, bird, bird…"

He stopped when he saw a butterfly fluttered passed him. Lunar looked and followed it; he chased it around. He began to spin until he saw that he lost the butterfly. Suddenly, he felt something on his tail and saw the butterfly on his tail.

Lunar - Bird!"

Shining - No, that's not a bird. That's a butterfly,"

Shining said as he came up to him.

Lunar - Butterfly?"

He asked and turned around,

Lunar - Butter…"

He saw that the butterfly is already gone. He looked around and stopped a patch of flowers,

Lunar - Butterfly!"

Shining - No, that's a flower,"

Shining chuckled.

Lunar - Flower?"

Shining - Yes, it's pretty,"

Shining then sniffed the flowers.

Shadow smiled,

Lunar - Pretty,"

He began to sniff the flowers, but stopped. He and a young red colt with a yellowish gold mane and green eyes that's in the flowers rose up looking at each other. His name is Big Macintosh or Big Mac for short.

Lunar - Flower!"

Big Mac - Who me?

The colt asked confused.

Shining began to laugh so hard,

Shining - No, no, no. That's not a flower. He's a little earth pony."

Big Mac - Why yes I am. Call me Big Mac,"

He said.

Lunar - Big, Big Mac.

Lunar shouted, causing Big Mac to fall.

Big Mac laughed,

Big Mac - Eeyup.


	4. Little April Shower

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**APRIL SHOWERS**_

* * *

Later that day, Lunar and Shining were walking in the forest enjoying themselves, but the fun didn't last when the sky is thundering, meaning that the animals are going to expect a storm.

They both looked up at the sky, which dark clouds cover it. The alicorn looked at Shining.

Shining - I think I'd better go home now,"

He said and ran back home.

Lunar looked up at the sky while walking slowly until the thunder got louder, scaring little Lunar.

Luna and Lunar made it to the thicket right before the storm starts.

Luna went to sleep along with Lunar as he curled next to his mother. Suddenly, he heard a drop landing on the leaf. He saw another one when the third drop hit his nose. More and more raindrops fell and that it began to rain.

Female Choir: _**Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around **_

_**Drip, drip, dropLittle April shower What can compare with your beatiful sound? Beautiful sound, beautiful sound **_

_**Drip, drop, drip, drop**_

Some of the animals began to find shelter from getting all wet.

Male Choir: _**Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy Your pretty music will Brighten the day **_

_**Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with a **_

_**Song right away Come with your beautiful music**_

Both: _**Drip, drip, dropLittle April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower **_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

A brown mouse name Jerry scurried off trying to avoid the rains drops. He ran and ran until a drop fell on him. He hid under the mushroom shaking the water off until he saw Spyro and Cynder running off and using their wings to keep each other dry.

_**Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with your Pretty little song **_

_**Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy **_

_**You come along with your Pretty little song**_

_**Gay little roundelay Gay little roundelay Song of the rainy day Song of the rainy day **_

_**How I love to hear your patter**_

_**Pretty little pitter patter**_

_**Helter skelter when you pelter**_

_**Troubles always seem to scatter**_

Jerry watched them and ran under Cynder's tail. Once he saw his little nest, he made it inside.

_**Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around **_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April shower**_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

Back at the thicket, Luna was awake and watched her son going back to sleep. She looked up at the cloudy sky knowing that she will expect something else besides rain. Without warning, a loud flash of lightning struck in the sky. Lunar woke up with a frighten look as Luna woke up as well. The little colt looked around until another lightning flashed. Lunar took cover by Luna for protection. The lightning flashed more times throughout the forest.

Archimedes slept in his shelter until the lighting flashed, waking him up. He glared as he turned around and went back to sleep.

More lightning flashes is still scaring Lunar. At the cave, Shining and his parents watched until another lightning flashed, scaring Shining. The lightning kept flashing, but it and the storm didn't last when everything began to calm down and the clouds began to clear up.

Luna saw Lunar already asleep and no longer scared. She nuzzled her son on the forehead and went back to sleep.

_**Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around **_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April shower**_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound? **_

_**Beautiful sound, mmm**_


	5. The Meadow

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**THE MEADOW**_

* * *

The months passed as we see Luna and Lunar walking through the forest to go someplace special that Lunar has never been.

Lunar - Mother, what are we going to do today?"

Lunar asked, following his mother.

Luna - I'm going to take you to the meadow,"

Lunar - Meadow? What's the meadow?"

Luna - "It's a very wonderful place,"

Lunar - Then why haven't we been there before?"

Luna - You weren't big enough,"

Lunar - Mother, you know what?"

Luna - What?"

Lunar - We're not the only ponies in the forest,"

Luna chuckled,

Luna - Where did you hear that?"

Lunar - Shining told me,"

Luna - Well, he's right. There are many ponies in the forest besides us,"

She explained.

Lunar - Then why don't I ever see them?"

The young colt asked.

Luna - You will someday,"

Lunar - On the meadow?"

Luna - Perhaps," Hush now. We're almost there."

Luna walked almost out of the forest as Lunar walked passes her to see. What he saw is the meadow, the place where Luna was taking him.

Lunar - The meadow!"

He cheered and ran.

Luna - Wait!"

Luna shouted and ran after him,

Luna - Lunar wait!"

She stopped in front of Lunar, making him stop. He looked at his mother wondering if he's in trouble. She sighed and explained,

Luna - You must never rush out on the meadow. There might be danger. Out there we're unprotected. The meadow is wide and opened and there are no trees or bushes to hide us. So we have to be very careful. Wait here, I'll go out first and if the meadow is safe, I'll call you."

Lunar watched his mother leaving to check the meadow to see if there's any danger.

The meadow is a wonderful place to walk around and play, but there's danger beyond the meadow and all it would take is to make one wrong move to run into trouble. Luna walked slowly out of the forest searching for any danger; her head perked up as Lunar backed into the bush, watching his mother. Luna kept walking slowly further out of the forest and looked around.

Suddenly, a group of birds flew over the meadow and singing, telling Luna that it is safe to run and play.

Luna turned to her son,

Luna - Come on Lunar! It's all right."

Lunar walked slowly out of the bush a little uneasy until Luna said while chuckling a bit.

Luna - Come on.

He then ran towards until she leapt off with him following. He smiled as he and Luna ran around the meadow, while the birds sing.

Luna watched him running around, smiling that he's having fun.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Donald and their nephews got into the river and swam into the water, all but Huey. Huey looked at the water as he put one foot into the water, but he quickly moved away and shivered, telling that it was cold. Suddenly, he saw Lunar running at the river, splashing Huey! The little duck glared at the alicorn, all wet.

Later on, Lunar is having much fun until…

Fillies - Good morning prince Lunar!"

He saw Shining and his mom along with the fillies.

Twilight - Good morning young prince,"

Twilight greeted.

Lunar smiled and came to the family,

Lunar - Hello, what are you eating?"

Fluttershy - Clovers,"

Pinkie - It's awfully good,"

Shining - It's delicious," "Why don't you try some."

Lunar smiled and picked up the clovers, but Shining stopped him,

Shining - No, no! Not that green stuff! Just eat the blossoms. That's the good stuff."

Twilight - Shiny!

Twilight scolded before he began to eat the blossom.

Shining - Yes mom?"

Twilight - What did your father tell you this morning?"

She asked.

Shining - About what?"

Twilight - About eating the blossoms and leaving the green,"

She mentioned.

Shining - Oh that one,"

He cleared his throat,

Shining - Eating greens is a special treat. It makes all muscles strong and healthy horns,"

He whispered to Lunar about how the green stuff tasted, "

Shining - But it's sure is awful stuff to eat. I made last part one up myself."

Lunar is about to eat, until the clovers began moving. Suddenly, a frog jumped out of the clovers and to the rock. Lunar followed, but the frog hopped out of the rock and into the water.

Lunar followed it and looked at his reflection in the water.

Curious, he looked closely, until his nose got wet and he moved his head away.

He looked at the reflection, but he also saw another reflection of a familiar young unicorn filly with a purple coat, a multicolored purple mane, violet eyes smiling at him. He looked at his reflection and back at the other reflection again and again as the filly giggled, startling him.

Lunar looked up and saw the filly is real. The filly giggled some more and fluttering her eyes while Lunar backed away. He doesn't know why she's smiling at him and she jumped towards him and he backed away. She did it again and Lunar still backed away from her slipping over a few things and ran off and the filly ran after him towards Luna and Night Light.

Lunar ran beside Luna, still looking at the filly that he's never seen before.

Luna - That's Twilight Sparkle.

The filly known as Twilight Sparkle is the same young one who was present during the time of Lunar's birth.

She kept on smiling at him,

Twilight - He's kind of bashful, isn't he daddy?"

Night Light - Well he wouldn't be if you'd say hello,"

Twilight went to Lunar and did what her dad said,

Twilight - Hello Lunar."

Lunar however backed away and hid behind Luna very shyly as he still stared at her.

Twilight - I said hello,"

Twilight said a little hurt by him not responding.

Luna - Well aren't you going to answer her?"

She asked as Lunar shook his head,

Luna - You're not afraid are you?"

The young colt then shook his head again;

Luna - Well then go ahead,"

Luna pushed him gently towards Twilight who smiled excitingly while Lunar glared at her until he looked at his mom,

Luna - Go on, say hello."

Lunar gulped a little and looked down with his eyes closed,

Lunar - Hello…"

Suddenly, Twilight laughed and ran around him, telling him that it is playtime. Lunar doesn't know what is up with her and backed away until he fell into the tall grass and Twilight heard a splash.

Lunar glared that he fell into the water, but he didn't know that Twilight looked at him threw the tall grass. She chuckled and quickly got out just before he spotted her. He looked around while Twilight laughed.

Without warning, she came in again and kissed Lunar on the cheek.

He kept searching for her while hearing her laugh. He still searched around getting ready to pounce when he was kissed by her again. He glared and wiped his cheek against his hoof, not happy. Twilight smiled at him and chuckled, but she had made a mistake when Lunar finally saw her. She gasped and Lunar leapt out of the grass and he began to chase her.

They both chased each other around their parents as Twilight kept laughing finally playing with someone while Lunar was actually having a bit of fun himself. They both ran far around the meadow while their parents watched their children playing with each other.

Twilight ran to the rock and searched for Lunar, until he jumped to the rock and stood in front of her. They both laughed, until they spotted something coming to the meadow.

A group of male ponies Earth Pony, Pegasi, and Unicorn alike are running to the meadow as a couple of Unicorns were practice fighting. Lunar watched and turned to Twilight; he did the same thing the males did and scared her off. He smiled and kept watching the male animals running around the meadow.

The animals jumped off the rock one by one and to the ground. Lunar walked onto the second rock and kept watching them running. They began to jump and run over at the meadow and Lunar decided to do the same thing. He hopped to the path, but he saw that they're coming this way.

He quickly ran as they ran to his path. Lunar took cover in the log as they ran passed him. He walked out with a smile on his face, but he quickly took cover when another one ran passed. He checked to make sure more of them are coming, but no one is coming and he began to follow them.

The stallions then stop and stood there as they see someone come out.

Lunar caught up to the others and began to wonder why they've stopped. He followed their eyes and saw Godzilla walking out of the forest. He continued walking slowly and proudly out of the forest while the other animals kept looking at him. Lunar backed a few steps away when Godzilla is walking his way, but he had stopped and looked at the young colt.

Lunar smiled at Godzilla, but he still stared at him. Lunar stopped smiling as he watched Godzilla walking away. He doesn't understand why the others looked at Godzilla when he passed by as Luna walked behind him, watching Godzilla.

Lunar - He stopped and looked at me,"

Luna - Yes, I know,"

Lunar - Why was everyone still when he came on the meadow?"

Luna - Everyone respects him. For of all the animals in the forest, not one has lived half as long,"

Luna explained while they watched Godzilla leaving the meadow and back into the forest,

Luna - He's very brave and very wise. That's why he's known as the Great King of the Forest."

Godzilla walked uphill and stopped for a moment to keep an eye on the stallions. He's always in charge of checking up on everything and making sure that everyone is safe.

He kept walking uphill; he looked around the forest because it is his duty of being in charge.

Suddenly, he heard cawing coming from the sky and looked up and saw a flock of crows flying across the forest meaning that something very dangerous is heading this way. Godzilla ran quickly out of the forest and to the meadow. He then roared as he got everyone's attention. This means that danger is heading to the meadow and the animals have to run back into the forest before it's too late!

Night Light - Twilight!

Night Light called until Twilight ran back to him and her mother also Shining then they ran back to take cover.

Luna - Lunar!

Luna called, while all the animals kept running out of the meadow.

Lunar - Mother!"

He called searching for Luna and avoiding all the animals.

Luna - Lunar! Lunar!

She called again, still searching for her son.

Lunar kept looking for Luna over the meadow,

Lunar - Mother!"

Now he was getting really scared and whatever danger there is, its getting close.

Lunar - Mother! Mother!"

He kept looking for her until Godzilla found him and told him to run. Luna saw them and ran with Lunar and Godzilla right into the forest, when a gunshot was heard, but they have escaped to the forest.

The crows kept cawing all over the forest. Luna got out slowly out of the bushes, checking to make sure that everything is safe to come out. The cawing of the crows began to grow quieter when Luna found out that is all clear.

Luna - Come on out Lunar,"

She said. Lunar is a little shaken and scared from what happen at the meadow.

Luna - Come on. It's safe now," We don't have to hide anymore."

Lunar walked out of the bush,

Lunar - What happen mother? Why did we all run?"

Luna looked beyond the forest, "

Luna - Man was in the forest.

And there was no greater nor deadlier enemy than man which is why every animal must hide when they come.

They then walked further into the forest now that they're safe thanks to Godzilla.

The season of autumn has come when all of the leaves are being blown from out of the trees. A group of female and male ponies walked through the forest as some other animals are about to hibernate when winter comes. Luna and her son joined the group, but Lunar stopped for a moment and watched some leaves falling into the calm river.

More of the leaves are still being blown beyond the forest. We see the two last leaves fallen out of the tree meaning one thing: the season of winter is starting.


	6. The Loss Of Luna

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**THE LOSS OF LUNA**_

* * *

Lunar woke up from his rest in their thicket on that day. He yawned and took a look outside and saw something that's new to him. He looked closely outside and sees only a white blanket covering the grass and trees.

Lunar - Mother look! What's all of that white stuff?"

Luna woke up and saw outside,

Luna - Why, it's snow."

Lunar - Snow?"

Luna - Yes, winter has come,"

She replied as Lunar walked out of the thicket to explore and check out the season of winter. He took a step into the snow and lifted his foot, seeing his own footprint. The colt walked outside as he turned and stopped when he saw his own footprints on the snow. Lunar grinned and ran to make more snow footprints until he fell into a hole that was covered by snow. He peeked out from the hole and began to run out of the hole until he made it out; he continued exploring the new surroundings.

He continued walking until he heard a noise, startling him. He doesn't know what it was while he continued walking, but all of a sudden, he jumped when a pile of snow landed right near him. The snow must be falling from the trees. Lunar looked closely at the pile until a small snow fell on his nose.

He gasped when more snow began falling and ran, but the big pile of snow landed right on him. His head popped out of the snow and shook it off of his head.

Shining - Hi ya Lunar!"

Shining called as Lunar turned and smiled at his friend,

Shining - Watch what I can do!"

He ran down the snowy hill and jumped up high. Tails had landed and began sliding on the frozen water. The colt continued sliding down until he stopped as he looked at Lunar. Lunar stopped and looked a little worried that Shining is on the water, but why is he sliding.

Shining - Come on it's all right! Look,"

He then knocked on the frozen river,

Shining - The water's stiff."

Lunar smiled and ran down the hill. He jumped up and landed on the ice to slide, but he slipped on his stomach and he spun around a few times while sliding pass Shining until he slowed down and stopped. Very dizzy, he saw Shining slid in front on him smiling.

Shining - Some fun, huh Lunar?"

He asked as Lunar nodded

Shining - Come on get up. Like this,"

Shining then ran and slid some more.

Lunar began getting up to join in on the fun, but he slipped onto his stomach again. Lunar began getting up again, but he slipped again. He began to get up very slowly, but he slipped yet again.

Shining laughed as he slid towards him; he decided to help Lunar up to his feet starting with the back legs. He slid in front of Lunar and pushed his head to help him get up. Shining began to work on his feet one at a time.

Shining - Kind of wobbly, aren't you?"

He asked until Lunar slipped lightly, scaring Shining as he backed up a bit . He continued to work on Lunar's feet, until he slipped yet again, but luckily Shining made it out without his head being crushed. He cleared his throat and continued to do the same thing by pushing his back feet and the front. Lunar slid lightly, but he began to lose his balance and his back feet have been winded together.

Shining - You've got to walk both ends at the same time,"

Shining said as he looked at Lunar's back feet,

Shining - Guess you'd better unwind them."

He began unwinding Lunar's back feet while hr watched his friend. Shining finally helped up him to his feet and began to push Lunar so that they can slide together. Lunar is a bit nervous and gulped worried that he might slip as Shining began sliding with him, but suddenly, Lunar loses his balance and Shining tries to get out of his way until Lunar slipped and continued sliding along with Shining.

They both screamed and crashed right into the snow.

Shining popped out of the snow and saw Lunar's half of his body stuck into the snow. Shining shook the snow off of his head and out of his ears. While he did that, he stopped when he heard snoring coming from a small thicket. He walked in to check to see who it was. The snoring is coming from none other than Big Mac, sleeping. Shining smiled when Lunar got out of the snow.

Shining began knocking on a rock to wake the pony up,

Shining - Wake up! Wake up Big Mac!"

Big Mac groaned when he's waking up,

Big Mac - Is it spring yet?"

Lunar - Nope. Winter just start,"

Shining - What are you doing, hibernating?"

Shining asked, as Big Mac nodded still yawning.

Lunar - What do you want to do that for?"

Big Mac chucked,

Big Mac - All us apples sleep in the winter. Well, good night,"

He curled up and went back to sleep during winter until spring is here.

Later on that day, there is a snowstorm happening in the forest as the strong winds kept blowing the snow.

A group of ponies including Luna and Lunar are making their way to look for food for the young and themselves. The wind had calmed down as Luna, Lunar, and the others began eating the bark off the trees.

The strong winds had already increased as Luna and her son moved on. Luna looked back to make sure her son is with her and not getting lost. The winds had died down again as Luna pulled down bark for Lunar and got some for herself.

The strong winds had come back yet again and they're still moving forward to find more food in order to survive the winter season.

That night, the bark on the trees are now gone and that meant the food for those two was growing scarce. Luna sighed sadly and nuzzled her son's head gently and began to move on.

Lunar looked outside when they had arrived back to their thicket. He sighed,

Lunar - Winter is sure is long isn't it?"

Luna - It seems long, but it won't last forever,"

Luna said as Lunar cured up against her.

Lunar - I'm very hungry mother,"

Luna - Yes, I know,"

She nuzzled her son as Lunar began to rest for the night.

The very next day, Luna and Lunar had already left the thicket to do their best to find more food.

They kept searching until Luna had spotted something sprouting from the ground.

Luna - Lunar! Lunar come here!"

She called as Lunar came to her,

Luna - Look. New spring grass."

Lunar grinned and quickly came and began eating the new grass knowing that he's still hungry. Luna smiled and began to join him so that they'll survive in the winter.

They both continued eating their food, but Luna stopped and looked up. She began searching the areas knowing that something wasn't right. She kept looked around and realized something dangerous is coming right this way; a Man has come back into the forest!

Luna - Lunar, quick the thicket!"

She yelled.

They both ran as fast as they could into the thicket as the Man began shooting their shotguns.

Luna - Faster! Faster Lunar!" Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!"

Lunar kept running as Luna is catching up. Lunar had run back into the forest when a loud gunshot was heard but it sounded like it hit its mark.

Luna kept running into the forest and straight into the thicket where it's safe. He breathed heavily from running,

Lunar - We made it! We made it mother. We…"

He stopped and noticed something was wrong; Luna didn't show up.

Lunar - Mother!"

Lunar walked out of the thicket when the snow began to fall from the sky gently.

Lunar - Mother!"

Lunar called as he began to look for Luna,

Lunar - Mother where are you!"

He ran in hope that Luna didn't get lost; he ran further into the forest to search for her. He is now getting more worried and scared if Luna is lost and had been separated when Man kept shooting at them. He ran and ran not giving up the look for her.

Later with no luck of finding Luna, he called again,

Lunar - Mother!"

He cried a little with no luck of finding her. As he kept looking for her, he stopped and gasped that he stood face to face with Godzilla, who was looking for him.

Godzilla - Your mother can't be with you anymore.

Lunar's eyes widen of what Godzilla had meant; Luna didn't make it meaning that she has been shot. Lunar looked down in sadness from the loss of his mother. Godzilla still looked at him as one tear fell down to Lunar's cheek.

Godzilla - Come…my son.

He said as he walked on. Lunar followed him who is now revealed that he is Lunar's father. Lunar cried a little, as he looked back at the path, still very sad that his mother is gone forever. Godzilla looked back at Lunar for a second until Lunar continued to follow. They moved on and Lunar will now be raised by Godzilla until he's grown up.


	7. Enter Lunar Night

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**ENTER LUNAR NIGHT**_

* * *

_**Let's sing a gay little spring song This is the season to sing **_

_**So I'd like to suggest That we all do our best**_

_**And warble a song about spring Spring, spring, spring**_

_**Let's get together and sing**_

_**Let's sing a gay little spring song Just like the bird on the wing **_

_**Things always seen right When you're chipper and bright**_

_**So let's get together and sing**_

_**Sing, sing, sing**_

_**Let's sing a song about spring**_

So a few years passed since that tragic day and it is now spring time. All of the flowers are blooming from the grass and trees, the animals that had been hibernating have woken up to enjoy the season of spring. But spring is also a season when the animals are falling in love. All kinds of male and female birds flew around to each tree that are already in love and they're also singing. All of the birds kept doing their thing and enjoying singing, but some other animal is not enjoying it and that animal is Archimedes.

He slept soundly by his home until he woke up from the sound of birds.

Archimedes - Oh what now?"

He looked up and saw the birds singing; he couldn't stand the singing birds every single spring,

Archimedes - Hey, Hey! Stop that racket! Scat!"

None of the birds didn't listened to him because they're still singing and in love. Archimedes had enough,

Archimedes - I'll fix them,"

He cleared his throat and…

Archimedes - _**QUIET!"**_

All of the birds stopped singing and flew from the tree branched.

Archimedes - There…I guess that'll teach them,"

Archimedes walked back into the tree when all of a sudden, all of the birds began singing again. He covered his ears,

Archimedes - Oh pinfeathers, what's the use?"

Archimedes had no other choice but to leave his home and sleep someplace quiet so, he took off with a glare.

Later on, he landed on another tree branch where everything is quieter. He still glared at the birds and sighed,

Archimedes - Same thing every spring,"

He began to mimic as a bird both female and male alike,

Archimedes - Love's sweet song. Pain in the pinfeathers as I call it!"

He calmed down and began to drift off into sleep.

Suddenly, he woke up from the tree shaking when a young adult black alicorn with a feather pen and a crescent moon on his flank starts shaking it with his horn to wake Archimedes up. He lost his balance and fell into another branch,

Archimedes - Stop it!"

He snapped as the alicorn stopped. The tree and Archimedes kept shaking when he sees more black ponies in his vision,

Archimedes - Get out of here! All of you!"

That's when the shaking stopped and there is only one pony,

Archimedes - And you too!"

He snapped.

Lunar - Hello Archimedes. Don't you remember me?"

The pony asked.

Archimedes then gasped when he realized who this was,

Archimedes - Why it's the young prince; Lunar Night!"

The pony known as Lunar nodded. Lunar had grown up into a stallion at long last.

Archimedes chuckled,

Archimedes - My, my how you've changed. Turn around there and let me look at you. I see that you've traded in your blank flank for an opened book,"

The owl laughed,

Archimedes - You know, just the other day I was talking to myself about you and we were wondering what had become of you."

Voice - Hello Lunar!"

A voice spoke up which got Lunar's attention as he saw a unicorn stallion around his age who looked familiar that had a blue shield with a purple star in the middle on his flank. It was Shining Armor, Lunar's childhood friend.

Shining - Remember me?"

He asked as his horn shined a violet aura.

Lunar smiled,

Lunar - Shining Armor!

Shining Armor - You got it!"

He laughed.

Walking out of the flowers is a familiar red earth pony wearing a harness with a green apple on his flank, this was Big Macintosh.

Big Mac - Hi fellas.

Lunar - Big Mac!

Lunar grinned that his friends are reunited and all grown up.

Big Mac - Eeyup!

Big Mac said proudly. As he did he and the others saw two birds flying around and spinning fast until they go very dizzy.

Big Mac - Well, what's the matter with them?"

Shining - Why are they acting that way?

Archimedes chuckled,

Archimedes - Why don't you know my dear boys? They're twitterpated."

Together - Twitterpated?"

They all asked.

Archimedes - Yes, everybody gets twitterpated in springtime,"

He began explaining,

Archimedes - For example, you're walking along minding your own business. You're looking to the left and gone to the right. And all of a sudden, they'll run smack into a pretty face,"

He hooted loudly making Big Mac grab Shining a bit tight. Shining glared and got him off as Archimedes continued,

Archimedes - "You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head is in a whirl! And then you feel light as a feather and before you know it you're walking on air,"

He began to walk on air while the boys watched.

The owl continued,

Archimedes - And then you know what? You're out for a loop! And you completely lose your head!"

He said while placing his head under his feathers.

The boys gasped in shock.

Shining - Gosh, that's awful,"

Big Mac - That's very bad,"

Lunar - Terrible,"

Archimedes - And that's not all.

He said while using his wings to cover his face while walking carefully on a branch.

Archimedes - It could happen to anybody so you'd better be careful. It could happen to you, to you and…"

He said while pointing at Lunar and shining but stopped when he looked at Big Mac,

Archimedes - Yes, it could even happen to you!"

Shining - Well, it's not going to happen to me!"

Lunar - Me neither,"

Big Mac - Nope me neither.

Big Mac added. The boys nodded and walked off throughout the forest to ignore everything and preventing of being twitterpated, or so they think.


	8. Power Of Love

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**POWER OF LOVE**_

* * *

Further in the forest, we see a female Pegasus with a yellow coat, a long pink mane, light blue eyes with three butterflies on her flank playing with the flowers, this is Fluttershy who is now grown up.

Fluttershy smiled as she played with the flower until she heard something coming. She saw Lunar and his friends walking down their path, but she's looking at Big Mac (Ok this is to you Big Mac and Cheerilee fans, this I prefer over that so get over it and another thing just because Fluttershy is a bit timid it doesn't mean she won't try to win Big Mac's heart).

Fluttershy smiled excitedly and jumped into the patch the flowers to get Big Mac's attention.

Big Mac kept walking when he heard some giggling in the flowers. Curious, he looked closely at the flowers until he heard some giggling again; he jumped. As he looked closely, he saw light blue eyes in the patch. His eyes widen that he must be seeing things; he closed his eyes then shook his head and opened them when he saw Fluttershy smiling at him. He backed away and turned to his friends who are moving on.

He began to catch up, but he heard Fluttershy giggling. The earth pony saw Fluttershy who got out of the patch and waving her hoof at him. He smiled a little and waved his hoof back. His face turned a little pink as Fluttershy walked towards him. Big Mac is really shy as he turned away until Fluttershy tapped his shoulder.

Suddenly, he had accidentally kissed her on the lips causing his face to turn pink all over. Big Mac had stood still like a statue and fell on the ground; he smiled that he had found his girl.

As for the other two who kept moving, Lunar turned and stopped, very shocked at he was seeing. Shining accidentally bumped against his friend; he wonders why he stopped and turned and saw Big Mac walking away with Fluttershy who just laughed while shrugging and walked on with his girl.

Shining shook his head,

Shining - Twitterpated."

He and Lunar had to move on without him.

Later on, an alicorn mare with a pink coat, purple eyes, and a lavender, yellow, and magenta streaked mane with a tail of the same color along with a heart shaped blue diamond on her flank, this was Cadence who was enjoying a flower.

She looked and gasped when she saw Shining Armor walking by.

She cleared her throat as he stopped walking with a frozen look on his face, shocked of what he just saw. Cadence giggled as Shining quickly turned around and looked at her. She began humming while fixing her mane as Shining kept watching her. Cadence kept fixing her mane and tail and gasped when she saw him.

The stallion unicorn kept staring at her beauty as she waved; he waved back a little, still love struck.

Cadence continued humming as she walked towards him. His face twitched a little when Cadence walked closely and fluttering her eyes.

Cadence - Hello,"

Shining gulped and blushed that he couldn't resist her beauty. As Cadence got close to him and kissed him, his nervousness has taken over and his horn began to shine like crazy. Cadence pulled away and gasped a little that his horn glowing brightly. She touched his nose as his horn had stopped glowing. Very dazed, Shining had flopped on the ground next to her.

Lunar walked towards the water and turned to Shining to see if he was still following but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He saw him and Cadence cuddling together as she played with his ear and Shining began glowing his horn…again. Looks like Shining is twitterpated.

Lunar shook his head that his friends have fallen for this trap but he was sure that it won't happen to him but little did he know that he was the next target. He began to drink some water for a little bit and would move on to do what Archimedes had explained. While he did, a familiar purple unicorn mare came up smiling.

Voice - Hello Lunar,"

She greeted as Lunar looked up,

Voice - Don't you remember me?"

Lunar gulped as he knew who this mare was,

Voice - I'm Twilight.

It was Twilight Sparkle, the same pony that played with Lunar when he was a colt only now she was a mare with a purple star on her flank and who was looking for Lunar for sometime and now she has as she begins to walk towards him.

The alicorn stallion began to back away from her until he slipped on the rock. Twilight just giggled as he backed away some more and now his horn was stuck on the tree branches. He struggled to get out as Twilight is coming closer. She leaned closer as he closed his eyes tight and kissed his cheek .

Lunar's eyes widen and is now dazed from that kiss. He sighed heavily with love when the trees, grass and bushes had turned into white clouds.

He saw Twilight galloping away and turned with a smile on her face. Lunar began running and jumping with her around the clouds. He watched Twilight going into a cloud hole and had followed her in.

Without warning, another unicorn came out glaring at Lunar. It was a white unicorn with a blonde mane and tail along with a gold and blue star on his flank, he's Blueblood. He glared at Lunar after he just backed away from him. Lunar backed away again when Blueblood stomped towards him some more, making him back away.

Twilight walked towards Lunar in concern,

Twilight - Lunar.

She saw Blueblood and glared at him then she and Lunar walked towards each other, but Blueblood pushed him away, still glaring.

Lunar backed away some more; he doesn't know what's going on as he saw him forcing Twilight to move the other way.

Twilight - Lunar!

She called as Lunar glared getting angry of what Blueblood was doing to Twilight,

Twilight - Lunar!"

She called again, but louder. Lunar then got angry that his enemy was doing this to Twilight. The only way for him to save Twilight is to fight until one falls. Lunar then dashed towards his enemy to fight.

As Blueblood was pushing Twilight away he saw Lunar coming right towards him and braced himself to fight. Lunar ran towards the other unicorn until Blueblood threw him in the air. Lunar fell on the ground and saw Blueblood coming right at him.

They began to wrestle, but Blueblood threw him down again.

Lunar groaned until Blueblood rammed him over a log.

Twilight watched in shock as the fight goes on.

Lunar is not giving up though so he ran straight to Blueblood and they both began to fight again. The kept fighting with their horns and kicking each other when Blueblood kicked Lunar's cheek.

The alicorn groaned as Blueblood continued beating him. They both continued to wrestle each other as Twilight watched in horror as they continued fighting each other to win.

The fight goes on when Lunar kicked Blueblood in the jaw.

He groaned, but he's not giving up. They both continued fighting, kicking and throwing each other. Suddenly, Lunar gave the unicorn a blast in the face from his horn. Blueblood then tumbled and fell into the water therefore being defeated by Lunar.

Lunar stood on the ledge of his victory as Twilight walked next to him and nuzzled him. The new coupled walked away from the ledge so that they can spend time together.

Later on during the night, Lunar and Twilight walked to the same field that they played together all those years ago. Twilight nuzzled him again and they looked at the grass from downhill being blown by the wind.

Male Singer: _**I bring you a song And I sing as I go **_

_**For I want you to know **_

_**That I'm looking for romance**_

They smiled at each other then looked at the leaves and grass being blown very gently as the fireflies flew around making the field very beautiful.

Female Singer: _**I bring you song In the hope that you'll see **_

_**When you're looking at me**_

_**That I'm looking for love**_

Lunar grinned and ran off with Twilight following him having so much fun together on the field.

Both: _**I'm seeking that glow Only found when you're young and it's May **_

_**Only found on that wonderful day**_

_**When all longing is through**_

The birds flew from the branches and the flowers are being blown from the wind to join with Lunar and Twilight.

_**I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete **_

_**Only found when two hearts gently beat**_

_**To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new**_

Male Singer: _**I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance**_

Both: _**You're by my side There's a moon up above **_

_**It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright**_

_**It's easy to seeThat tonight we shall fall in love**_

The night grew nearer as we see both Lunar and Twilight looking at the sky while leaning against each other.

Male Singer: _**I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance**_

But with all this happy moments a great danger is coming to the forest once again.


	9. The New King & Beginning

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**A NEW KING AND BEGINNING**_

* * *

That early morning, Lunar and Twilight slept together peacefully at the thicket. But Lunar woke up when he heard something and felt that something…or someone is coming.

He got up and looked at Twilight, who is still sleeping. He began to walk up to the hill to check to see if that something is coming. It could be something very dangerous to him, Twilight and everyone in the forest. He kept walking slowly in the forest. As he made it up to the hill, he saw smoke far away in the forest.

Godzilla - "It is Man,"

Godzilla explained to his son while they looked down as the flock of crows flew,

Godzilla - He is here again. There are many this time. We must go deeper into the forest. Hurry, follow me!"

Lunar began to follow him, but he stopped,

Lunar - Twilight!

The alicorn ran downhill to get Twilight as the crows fly in the forest, cawing to tell everyone that Man and the others are coming.

Back at the thicket, Twilight woke up from the call of the crows. She notices the Lunar is not here.

Twilight - Lunar, Lunar where are you?"

The unicorn got up and began to look for Lunar and kept calling his name as she ran off. Lunar ran back and saw that Twilight is gone.

Lunar - Twilight!

Lunar called and began to look for her.

The crows continued cawing, alerting every animals that Man is coming. Hammy and Dale saw them coming. They both looked at each other and climbed down the tree to find someplace to hide.

More of the animals heard the cawing and began to take cover into the trees and some holes. Some animals began to hide into the tall grass including a group of birds and other animals.

The birds stood still in their hiding spot and kept themselves quiet, all but Margalo, who is starting to panic,

Margalo - Listen, he's coming."

RJ - Hush. Be quiet,"

Margalo - He's coming closer,"

Vern - Be calm. Don't get excited,"

Margalo - We'd better fly!"

She suggested, almost losing it.

Ozzie - No! No, don't fly. Whatever you do, don't fly,"

Ozzie said as his daughter Heather stays close.

Margalo - He's almost here! I can't stand it any longer!"

She then panicked and flew out of the grass. The other animals watched in shock, until…Bam!. Margalo fell on the ground; dead and all of the animals began running when more Man began shooting. The chase begins as all of the animals kept running as fast as they can, but some are being shot.

Twilight - Lunar!

Twilight yelled and ran off with the animals. The animals kept on running as Spyro and Cynder had taken cover.

Lunar - Twilight!

Lunar called, but he ran to avoid being shot like his mother did.

Twilight ran and barely dodged of being shot. She ran to the path when suddenly, she ran the other way when Man had sent dogs after her.

Twilight continued running to the rocky path as the dogs kept chasing after her. She ran and ran when they're coming a bit closer, but she jumped onto the ledge, but they kept chasing her. As she is about to get away, another dog got into her path and chased her. She saw more of them and jumped on the ledge; she is now trapped.

Twilight - Lunar!

She screamed.

Meanwhile, Lunar heard her screaming and ran faster and faster to save her. Without warning, he tackled the dogs and the fight

begins.

He threw one dog and kicked another. One of them is going to attack, but Lunar kicked it by the jaw. The fight continues until a dog made it by Twilight and is going to get her, but Lunar blasted it away from her.

Lunar - Quick Twilight! Jump!"

He yelled as Twilight jumped and ran. Lunar kept on fighting the dogs. He kept beating them and then ran, but they began chasing him since Twilight ran off. Lunar ran up to the rocky hill and kicked the rocks, making a rockslide. The rocks began falling onto the dogs as they fell down, not to go any further.

Lunar kept running and looked back to see that they're still chasing him. He jumped over the gap with his wings spread when all of a sudden…Man had shot him. Lunar tumbled to the other side groaning in pain that he's been shot. He began to get up, but he failed since he's been wounded.

Things had started to get even worse because the flames from the campfire are spreading into the forest! All of the animals are now running away from the fire when the grass and the trees are being burned.

Lunar still won't get up because he's too weak from the gunshot.

Godzilla - Get up Lunar!"

The alicorn looked up and saw Godzilla standing there.

Godzilla - Get up,"

Godzilla ordered while Lunar struggled to get up,

Godzilla - You must get up,"

Lunar is almost there up to his feet,

Godzilla - Get up! Get up!"

With all of his power and will, Lunar finally made it up.

Godzilla - Now, come with me,"

Godzilla said, as he helps Lunar balance himself and the both began to leave when the fire kept spreading. Godzilla had to make sure that Lunar was catching up and he began to run with him.

They continued running while the flames is still spreading. The flames had blocked their path and they ran into another path to avoid being burned. More flames had burst in their way, but they still kept running. They ran to the river path, but more flames had got in there way again. Suddenly, they saw the burning logs falling right at them and they ran fast.

Godzilla and Lunar had avoided the burning tree that has fallen. They kept on running, until they had reached to a dead end the waterfall. When they saw another tree falling right at them. Godzilla and Lunar had no other choice but to jump from the waterfall and into the water.

The fire kept burning all over the forest all through the day. All of the animals swam in the water and to a small patch of land.

They made it out from the fires, while some had checked their children to see if they're alive when they made it out of the water.

Twilight had already made it from danger and kept looking to see if Lunar had made it out. She began to feel sad and worried about him and feared that he didn't make it. All of a sudden, she spotted something coming out of the water; it was Lunar! Lunar and Godzilla made it out of the water as Lunar wondered if Twilight had survived.

Twilight - Lunar!

She said excitingly.

Lunar looked over and saw Twilight then ran up to her and nuzzled her, happily reunited from all the danger they had. They both looked at their forest still burning thanks to Man.

A month had passed and the fire is gone, leaving what's left of the trees that had been burned from that day. On the tree, Archimedes kept sleeping as usual when the fire has ended. Due to this incident, the Everfree Forest is now a protected sanctuary where hunting is no longer allowed. So from this day on the animals of this forest are safe from harm for all time.

Suddenly, Shining and Cadence ran down the path along with two young foals, a colt and a filly. They began pounding on the log to wake Archimedes up.

Shining - Wake up Archimedes!"

Cadence - Come wake up!"

Foals - Wake up Archimedes!"

The foals added.

Archimedes woke up and groaned,

Archimedes - Oh what now?"

He flew down and saw Big Mac and Fluttershy running,

Archimedes - Hey, what's going on around here?"

Big Mac - It's happened,"

Archimedes - Happened?"

Fluttershy - Yes, in the thicket,"

Big Mac - Hurry up kids,"

Colt - Yes mom and dad we're coming."

One of Big Mac's and Fluttershy's foals said catching up to their parents.

All of the animals and their newborn children ran towards the thicket because someone has arrived at Lunar and Twilight's thicket. All of the animals including Archimedes and Lunar's friends arrived to see the new arrival.

They all gasped of great joy that Twilight has given birth to her new daughter, a filly with a dark blue coat, a black mane and tail like her father's only with a pink streak in it, known as Starlight. She woke up and saw new faces.

Fluttershy - Look!"

Fluttershy said, when she and the others saw a colt with an even darker blue coat with a dark purple mane and tail with a blue streak on it named Night Runner.

Fluttershy - Two of them.

She added as they all giggled at the foals started playing with each other.

Archimedes chuckled,

Archimedes - Well, I don't believe I've ever seen the more likely pair of foals. Prince Lunar ought to be mighty proud."

Shining Armor and his parents came up to Twilight and nuzzled her then said.

Shining - As am I, way to go Twily.

Twilight Velvet - We are very proud of you honey.

Night Light - And we are also proud that you could have never chosen a better stallion than Lunar.

Twilight smiled warmly and then looked up to see her husband.

_**Love is a song that never ends**_

_**One simple theme repeating**_

_**Like a voice of a heavenly choir**_

_**Love's sweet music flows on**_

At the ledge, Lunar looked down at his children along with his father Godzilla.

Godzilla smiled at his son, proud that he is now the stallion he'd always believed he would be as did his mother. Godzilla then placed his hand on Lunar's shoulder and walked away, stepping down as protector and passing it on to his son. Lunar stood at the ledge proudly that he is now the new Great King of the forest.


End file.
